The Start
by korrasami24
Summary: Relive How Asami confesses her love towards Korra, and what they're up to right now. Major Korrasami


I could feel the intensity between us. It felt so good, but yet it didn't feel okay.

There was no one in the world that made me feel like this. Not even my ex boyfriend, Mako, could make me feel this way.

"Asami..." I said. "Shh," she said through my lips. She eagerly explored my mouth, as I put my hands on her waist.

* _"Hey Asami, how's it going?" I asked as she walked towards me. "Nothing really," she said as she sat next to me outside of Air Temple Island. "You seem pretty stressed, what's on your mind?" I asked. "I just have something I wan to get out, and off my chest, but I don't know how," she responded._

My hands reached the hem of her shirt, and I slowly started to take it off her. Our lips parted for a second, and as soon as I got her shirt off, her lips crashed into mine.

I felt her pale skin on my hand as I put my arms around her body. "Asami... I-" "Hush... Please." I obeyed, starring into those green eyes. The same green eyes I hated at first. What a turn of events since then.

I kissed her while she was undoing my fur pelt. It was a different feeling having a _girl, _I mean a girl around my age, undress you, but I loved it. She slipped my bottoms down, and even managed to get my shirt off.

She shoved me onto the wall, and I was rather surprised. I've never seen her so fierce. She put her hand around my cheek and kissed me. I kissed back, with the same intensity.

*_ "Well is shouldn't be that hard! After all, aren't we friends?" I asked. "Hm... Your right. Well here it goes. How would you feel... if I had... feelings towards a girl?" she said. "Honestly, I'd be really happy for you," I answered. "What if she was person you knew. A person almost everybody around the world knew." "I would still be happy, but now I want to meet her!" I said. "But you already have seen her." "I have?" "Well I'd think you have already seen yourself before, right?"_

I put my arms around her body again, and this time I found her bra. I unhooked it, and threw it next to the door. I then put a hand into her panties, exploring the warm area between her legs. She moaned in pleasure.

She then starrted to unwrap my breasts. Once they were exposed, she started to massage them. A moan escaped my mouth as she was rubbing my nipples in circles. After enough teasing, I slipped a finger into her. I saw her wince, but then she begged for another. "Korra, another..finger..." she said.

I put in another finger, and she moaned even louder. "God damn..." she said. She started to kiss me from my jaw to my chest, and reached my nipple. She started sucking on it, and I moaned. "Asami..." I rewarded her with another finger. "Korra!" she screamed as I hit her sweet spot over and over again.

* _"Me?!" I said. "No the other water tribe Avatar girl... Yeah you!" she said, with a little annoyance in her voice. "But why... me? There many oth-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. I was startled by her, the girl who had confessed her feelings towards me just now. I hesitated a little bit, but I kissed her back. "I know how I feel, and I feel I'm in love with my best friend," she said after breaking the kiss," no wait, I am."_

She was breathing heavily as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. I finally got down to my knees and slipped her panties off. I explored her, and she was enjoying it. She grabbed the back my head and gently pushing my head further and further into her. Her knees bucked, and she feel onto the floor. She had reached her climax.

I climbed on top of her and put my lips against hers. It was now my turn to explore her mouth. All this time, I had forgotten my second thoughts about this encounter. They slowly went away as we continued. I reached her breasts and started sucking her nipples, each one had a fair amount of time.

As I was doing this, she was finally able to tear my underwear off, and managed to put a finger in me. It was a little painful, but I ignored the pain as I was still sucking her nipples. Out of no where, she put in another finger, and then another. "Asami!" I screamed in half pain, half pleasure. She smiled and dragged me back to her lips.

*_ The beautiful girl leaned in again for another kiss, and I gave her what she desired. I broke the kiss with a bit of confusion. "Wait, this... isn't right." "What do you mean?" she asked. "I just... don't know if I feel the same way." "You kissed me back didn't you?" she said. "Well... yeah, I did..." "So what's really the problem?" "I've never kissed a girl, and I've never had a relationship with one either." I said. "Let's try it then. Let's do it. It's worth a shot. I love you. And I've never felt this way towards anyone. Korra, after so long, will you please be my girlfriend?"_

I could feel her hit that one spot over and over again, and every time she did, I screamed her name louder and louder. My hips finally bucked, and I feel on top of her. I had finally climaxed. We both were gasping for air, and really hot. "Asami... I'm glad I didn't stop this," I confessed as gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She gigled and said, "I'm glad too. I love you, Avatar Korra." "And I love you, Asami Sato."

She gave me another quick kiss, and we both feel asleep in each others arms.


End file.
